


Confusion

by TheJoysOfAMultishipper (Amemah)



Series: Pazazz [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Bourne Trilogy
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, F/M, Meet the Family, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemah/pseuds/TheJoysOfAMultishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint lowered his gun as Darcy jumped from the chair, watching in confusion as she ran towards the intruder. What was more confusing, however, was the way the intruder opened his arms to her, bringing her into a hug. He was still watching Clint closely, but he couldn’t hide the way he relaxed into Darcy’s arms.</p>
<p>“Uh, Darcy?” Clint asked, just as Steve came running out of the elevator, shield and an AK47 at the ready. He was wearing nothing but boxers, but still managed to look like the government propaganda Darcy had brought him up to speed on. For the record, unless you liked the sound of Steve Rogers screaming in frustration as he lost the last shred of his faith in humanity, those days were not fun (“Do they not understand that I am a second generation immigrant?”).</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Some of the Avengers find out who Darcy's not-so-secret boyfriend is. Somewhere, in an undisclosed location, Alexander Pierce regrets being born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Anon from tumblr wanted a follow up to the first Bourn prompt, and I delivered :)
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments, I love reading them :D  
> Hugs <3
> 
> (I reserve the right to come back and fix possible mistakes :) )

Clint had his gun drawn before he even registered what he’s pointing it at. Or rather; _whom_ he’s pointing it at. The man was in thirties, heavily built, with brown hair and blue-ish eyes. He had the stance someone ready to fight at a moment’s – sometimes less – notice. The way he’s eyeing Darcy’s ballpoint pen wasn’t reassuring. Not to mention the fact that he’s broken into Stark tower without any warning bells going off. Literally; Tony thought it’d be fun to make the alarms sound like bell towers. What was worse though, was that he looked familiar. That’s never a good thing when you’re in the line of work that Clint is.

“You.” The man says, looking at Darcy. Clint can see her straightening at the sound of his voice, but instead of moving away from it, she moved closer. Like it was instinctual. “Give me your keys.”

Clint turned to Darcy just in time to watch her go from terrified to overjoyed.  
“Jason?”

Clint lowered his gun as Darcy jumped from the chair, watching in confusion as she ran towards the intruder. What was more confusing, however, was the way the intruder opened his arms to her, bringing her into a hug. He was still watching Clint closely, but he couldn’t hide the way he relaxed into Darcy’s arms.

“Uh, Darcy?” Clint asked, just as Steve came running out of the elevator, shield and an AK47 at the ready. He was wearing nothing but boxers, but still managed to look like the government propaganda Darcy had brought him up to speed on. For the record, unless you liked the sound of Steve Rogers screaming in frustration as he lost the last shred of his faith in humanity, those days were _not fun_ (“Do they not understand that _I_ am a second generation immigrant?”).

What _was_ fun was how Natasha and Bucky were right behind him, neither of them wearing anything but underwear themselves. Clint allowed himself to smirk at Natasha before returning his full attention to ‘Jason’. He could see that Natasha was cursing a blue streak at the inside, so his job was all done.

“Let go of Miss Lewis, son.” Steve commanded, sounding like a parody of himself.

“ _Darcy_ ,” Jason said, making sure to emphasize the fact that he knew her, “Is free to let go whenever she wants.”  
“Yeah, no.” Darcy stood up on he tiptoes to look at Steve. If Clint were to guess, she was sending him a cheerful smile. Judging by Steve’s confusion, Clint was right. “I’m not letting go for about three months.”

“While I normally wouldn’t have a problem with that,” Jason said before Steve could say anything, “There’s a reason I’m here.”

“You mean, besides coming to see the girlfriend you haven’t seen in a year?” Darcy asked pointedly, leaning back so she could cross her arms. She was still leaning into his touch though, so Clint was fairly certain she was only teasing.

“Portugal was a shithole.” Jason shrugged apologetically. “I didn’t think it’d take that long,”

“As touching as this reunion is, can we go back to the breaking and entering?” Nat asked before Darcy had a chance to answer, placing her gun on the table. Jason seemed entirely unsurprised by her voice, which meant that he’d either heard her or he knew where she was and her response time. Either way, Clint was impressed. Natasha was still too suspicious to be impressed, but then again, she hadn’t seen Darcy’s face when she’d heard Jason’s voice. It was very sweet, but still very confusing.

The secret boyfriend is… Well, they jury was still out on that one. He still looked familiar though. And his face – he’d seen it before. It was a picture, the tired and horrible ones that the CIA used. _Treadstone_? President Wombosi? Hadn’t there been a deserter? Clint looked to Nat to see if she had a better idea, but she didn’t seem able to place him either.

“Look, I’m just going to cut right to the chase here,” Jason turned around to face the trio by the elevator, but made sure to keep Clint in his line of sight. He brought Darcy with him, making him able to shield her with her body if bullets started raining. Whatever doubts of Clint’s that were still lingering about the man disappeared like _that_. Sure, he may be an agent gone rogue, but he obviously cared for Darcy. More importantly, Darcy cared for him – whoever he was. Besides, Clint was never that big on the CIA.

“Some very bad people are under the impression that Darcy is either dating Tony Stark, or his daughter.”  
“Well, he’s not the worst looking person in the world,” Darcy conceded after a few seconds of shocked silence.

“Of course not; I’ve been People’s Sexiest Man of the Year!” Stark grinned as he stepped out of the elevator, obviously having listened in on the conversation through Jarvis. He did a sweep of the room, his eyes lighting up at the sight of Nat. He wisely didn’t say anything about her state of undress, but the glee in his eyes spoke for itself.

“Congratulations,” Jason said drily. “Do you want to use that big brain of yours to keep Darcy safe, or do you have a party to get to?”

Clint stepped closer to Nat just in time to see Darcy pinching Jason in the side. “Don’t be mean,” She chastised. “Tony is an asshole, but he’s a _nice_ asshole.”

“Yeah, Jason,” Tony mocked with the voice of a three-year-old at the playground. “Don’t be mean.”

Steve rolled his eyes at the two of them, before finally putting his machine gun down. The shield was still up, but it was more for protecting Nat’s modesty than Steve’s life. “Who wants to hurt Darcy?” He asked, getting them back on track.

“And why don’t we know about it?” Bucky added.  
“What they said,” Darcy said, stepping even closer to Jason. Clint didn’t really think it was possible, but there you go.

“Because sometimes, the bad guys are smarter than the good guys.” Jason said easily. “For a while, at least.”  
“Name?” Steve prompted impatiently. He was getting really tired of secret agents being melodramatic.

“I don’t know his real name, only an alias. Anthony Durami.”

It was like a light bulb ignited in Clint’s mind - Jason Bourne; formerly known as David Webb. CIA, part of Operation _Treadstone_ , which was lead by Ward Abbot. Bourne’s age suggest Albert Hirsch would’ve led his training, and his handler was Nicky Parsons. Reports suggest a high probability of amnesia. Pierce may have been Hydra, but he was thorough in his undercover work.

All this information spoke against letting him help them keep Darcy safe and alive, but Clint had seen the video from the train station. _Everyone_ had seen the video from the train station. Nat turned towards Clint, nodding her head. She might as well have screamed to tell him. 

“Have you heard of Alexander Pierce?” Clint asked, stepping closer. Jason shifted on his feet so Darcy was better shielded from Clint, and he couldn’t really say he was surprised. To be honest, he was sure the only reason he hadn’t pulled one of the five weapons currently on his person was because of Darcy and her dislike of all things violent. She seemed okay to let Jason do the protective thing for now, but Clint was fairly certain she’d be done with it in about three minutes.

“Hydra.” Jason muttered, and Clint knew that if he didn’t have the training he had, Jason would be throwing the chair behind him out the window. He was _pissed_. He wasn’t the only one, either.

“Fucking Hydra.” Darcy sighed, rolling her eyes. “All right, I think it’s time for Stark to finally make me that super-taser we’ve been talking about.”

Correction: it took her less than twenty seconds to be done with it.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr! Come say hi!](http://thejoysofamultishipper.tumblr.com/)


End file.
